The present disclosure herein relates to semiconductor devices and methods of fabricating the same.
Semiconductor devices are used in nearly all industrial fields and applications, including various electronic apparatuses, automobiles, and ships. Therefore, the semiconductor industry has become important in modern industry. As semiconductor devices have been used in various industrial fields and have become an important factor of determining the quality of electronic apparatuses, automobiles, ships, and the like, demand for semiconductor devices with excellent characteristics has increased. In order to meet such demand, semiconductor technologies have been developed to realize high integration, low power consumption, and/or high speed for semiconductor devices.